desenhos_animadosfandomcom-20200213-history
Corrida Maluca
Acho que Corrida Maluca foi o desenho que mais assisti na década de 80. Se não foi, pelo menos era um dos meus favoritos. A ideia era genial, uma corrida entre vários “carros” com pilotos que não poderiam ser mais diferentes – e loucos! O melhor de tudo é que os pilotos não estavam competindo por um título mundial ou coisa que o valha, na verdade eles disputavam o título de “Corredor Mais Louco do Mundo”. Cada episódio era uma corrida diferente, em várias partes dos Estados Unidos e a história do desenho se desenrolava ali. O mote principal era sempre o mesmo, com Dick Vigarista sendo o vilão e trapaceando para chegar em primeiro. O legal é que não tinha um protagonista fixo, Peter Perfeito podia até ser a antítese de Dick Vigarista, mas o pódio sempre era revezado por todos os participantes, com exceção do Vigarista, que nunca venceu uma corrida. Toda criança que assistia tinha seu corredor favorito, mas Dick Vigarista e seu sarcástico ajudante, Mutley, sempre roubavam a cena. Wacky Races! Chamado originalmente de Wacky Races, o desenho foi criado em 1968 pela Hanna-Barbera e contou com 34 episódios, durando até o final de 1970. A inspiração foi um filme de 1965 chamado “A Corrida do Século”. Até alguns personagens do desenho forma inspirados no filme, como Penélope Charmosa e Dick Vigarista. No Brasil o auge foi na década de 80, quando o desenho passava sem parar. Acredito que tenha passado em todas (ou quase todas) emissoras da TV aberta, do programa do Capitão Asa (anos 70) até o Programa do Bozo (anos 80 e 90). O que cativou o público foi a diferença entre Corrida Maluca e os outros desenhos que passavam na época. Nada chegava perto do caos que era o desenho, que não tinha um protagonista definido. Os carros eram criativos, assim como a personalidade de cada corredor. Alguns vêm logo à lembrança e viraram referência cultural, como Penélope Charmosa. Dick Vigarista e seu cão Mutley talvez sejam os melhores personagens, os verdadeiros motores do desenho, com perdão do trocadilho Tanto é verdade que a dupla chegou a ganhar um desenho solo, “Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines”. No Brasil, passava com o nome de Esquadrilha Abutre ou Máquinas Voadoras, mas atualmente é conhecido simplesmente como Dick Vigarista e Muttley. Se você não se lembra de todos os carros e personagens do desenho (eu não me lembrava), confira a lista dos 11 corredores da Corrida Maluca (os carros vão até 10, mas lembre-se que Dick Vigarista era o 00). Carro 00 – Máquina do Mal Era o carro de Dick Vigarista e Mutley. Parece o melhor carro de todos, mais possante e tal, mas Dick Vigarista sempre recorria a táticas infames e muita trapaça para tentar vencer. Claro, sempre se dava mal, o que originou uma das marcas registradas do desenho: o riso sarcástico do cão Mutley cada vez que os planos saíam pela culatra. Carro 1 – Carro de Pedra Pilotado pelos Irmãos Rocha (dois homens-da-caverna), fazia clara alusão aos carros dos Flintstones. Os traços dos irmãos acabaram originando outro desenho de sucesso da Hanna-Barbera, o Capitão Caverna. Carro 2 – O Cupê Mal-Assombrado Pilotado pela Dupla Sinistra (Medo e Medinho), como o narrador chamava. Na verdade era uma casa mal-assombrada sobre-rodas. Rodeada de fantasmas, a casa-carro ainda abrigava outras criaturas sinistras, como uma serpente-marinha, um dragão e uma bruxa. Carro 3 – Carro Cheio de Truques (ou Carro Mágico) Pilotado pelo amalucado Professor Aéreo, que era um sério desafeto de Dick Vigarista, pois seu carro possuía várias invenções que detiam as engenhocas de Dick Vigarista. E o “carro” do professor era um show à parte, se transformando em barco, avião e outras coisas, sempre se adaptando ao terreno e às adversidades. Carro 4 – Máquina Voadora Como valia de tudo na Corrida maluca, a Máquina Voadora na verdade era mais um avião, pilotado pelo Barão Vermelho. Carro 5 – Carrinho Pra Frente O carro da Penélope Charmosa. O carro tinha um monte de “melhorias”, mas nenhuma para ajudar Penélope a vencer a corrida. Na verdade, todas as engenhocas que o carro tinha eram pra ajudar Penélope a ficar sempre bonita. E claro, tanto o carro quanto suas roupas eram cor-de-rosa. Penélope até hoje é citada, virou parte da cultura popular. A popularidade da personagem lhe rendeu um desenho animado próprio, The Perils of Penelope Pitstop (Os Apuros de Penélope). A Quadrilha de Morte participava do desenho, sempre resgatando Penélope das garras de Tião Gavião e seus asseclas, os Irmãos Bacalhau. Carro 6 – Carro Tanque Era um tanque misturado com um jipe, comandado pelo Sargento Bombarda. O piloto era o Soldado Meekley. O tanque passava por cima de quase todos os obstáculos, e quando não dava pra passar, abria caminho explodindo tudo com seu canhão. Carro 7 – Carro-à-Prova de Balas O carro levava uma quadrilha de gângsters, mas do bem. Se você leu o trecho da Penélope Charmosa, deve lembrar que eles participaram do desenho solo dela, salvando-a sempre que ela se encontrava em apuros. O carro é nos melhor estilo anos 20 e carrega 7 integrantes: Clyde, Dum Dum, Pockets, Zippy, Snoozy, Softy e Yak Yak. Carro 8 – Carroça a Vapor Carro do caipira Tio Tomás. O mais engraçado era seu parceiro, um urso medroso chamado Chorão. A inspiração veio da Família Buscapé. Carro 9 – Carrão Aerodinâmico O carro de Peter Perfeito. Como o nome sugere, Peter era sinônimo de “perfeição”, mas nem sempre vencia a corrida. Seu carro sempre dava problemas, chegando até a se despedaçar em algumas corridas. Se havia um par romântico no desenho, era Peter e Penélope. Ele estava sempre tentando impressioná-la. Carro 10 – Carro Tronco Era um carro que atualmente não agradaria os ecologicamente corretos. Todo de madeira, tinha as rodas de serra e era pilotado por Rufus Lenhador. Seu parceiro era o castor Dentes-de-Serra. Quem venceu a Corrida Maluca? Nunca houve um “campeão oficial”, por assim dizer. Como exercício de curiosidade, fãs compilaram todos os pódios de cada episódio e aplicaram a pontuação usada na Fórmula 1 na época. Atualmente, como a pontuação mudou, as posições também se alteraram. Confira a classificação final de cada corredor nas duas épocas. Classificação pela pontuação da F1 na época do desenho: * 1º Professor Aéreo – 94 pontos * 2º Irmãos Rocha – 79 pontos * 3º Rufus Lenhador – 76 pontos * 4º Quadrilha da Morte – 69 pontos * 5º Coupé Mal Assombrado – 68 pontos * 6º Penélope Charmosa-63 pontos * 7º Barão Vermelho – 59 pontos * 8º Tio Tomás – 58 pontos * 9º Peter Perfeito – 56 pontos * 10º Sargento Bombarda – 33 pontos * 11º Dick Vigarista – 0 ponto Classificação feita pela revista “Mundo Estranho” em 2012, usando a nova pontuação da F1: * 1º Carro de Pedra/Irmãos Rocha – 81 pontos * 2º Carro-a-prova-de-balas/Quadrilha de Morte – 74 pontos * 3º Cupê Mal-Assombrado/Irmãos Pavor – 69 pontos * 4º Carroça á vapor/Tio Tomás e Chorão – 68 pontos * 5º Carro Tronco/Rufus Lenhador e Dentes-de-serra – 67 pontos * 6º Carro de Mil e Uma Utilidades/Professor Aérao – 65 pontos * 7º Carrinho pra Frente/Penélope Charmosa – 64 pontos * 8º Lata Voadora/Barão Vermelho – 63 pontos * 9º Carrão Aerodinâmico/Peter Perfeito – 60 pontos * 10º Carro-tanque/Sargento Bombarda e Soldado Meekley – 39 pontos * 11º Máquina do Mal/Dick Vigarista e Muttley – 00 pontos A única coisa que não mudou foi a posição do Dick Vigarista, já que ele nunca subiu ao pódio! A continuação de Corrida Maluca que nunca foi ao ar Corrida Maluca teve uma continuação, mas o Cartoon Network não aprovou o projeto. Um piloto chegou a ser feito (assista o vídeo), mas os executivos não compraram a ideia. O desenho se chamaria Wacky Races Forever e na trama Penélope Charmosa e Peter Perfeito se casaram e tiveram gêmeos, Parker e Pipe, que agora seguem os passos dos pais em uma Corrida Maluca futurista. As corridas seriam patrocinadas pelas Indústrias Perfeito, mega-coorporação fundada, é claro, por Peter Perfeito e Penélope. Vários personagens – ou carros se preferir – estão de volta, com nova roupagem. Dick Vigarista agora está de conluio com o braço direito de Peter Perfeito, que quer tomar as Indústrias Perfeito. Eu particularmente não gostei, o novo desenho não possui a essência tosca e engraçada do original, onde o que prevalecia era o caos e um toque das comédias dos Irmãos Marx. Nem o característico riso do Mutley no final salva o episódio. Extraído de http://www.anos80.net/desenhos